degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MusicManiac/Wiki Little Liars: S2 Episode 3: Extinct
WIKI LITTLE LIARS: SEASON 2: EPISODE 3: EXTINCT ''' '''Kaylin: Ugh, you two again. Kieran: '''What? '''Alex: We just want to keep you company while you sleep, very deeply, very smoothly, very – Kaylin: '''Okay stop. Just stop. When will you guys get out of my dreams. '''Kieran: I don’t know, maybe like when we feel like it? Alex: Or when you stop thinking about us. Kaylin: You want me to stop thinking about my two dead best friends? Kieran: I don’t know, is it what we want? Or is it what you want? Kaylin: I don’t even know anymore. Kaylin’s alarm clock rings. Tori walks in. '' '''Tori:' Good morning sis. Tori stands in front of her bed. '' '''Kaylin:' What do you want? Tori: I’m literally attempting to be nice. Damian, their father, walks in. '' '''Damian: '''It’s a miracle! '''Tori: '''Haha, funny. Anyways, I wanted to take you and your friends shopping at Victoria’s Boutique. Haven’t been there in a while have we? '''Kaylin: '''You’re right. We should go. '''Tori: '''And I will also be helping you through the hallways today. It might be hard for you. '''Kaylin: '''Thank you Tori, you’re a good sister. '''Tori: '''Well I try. ''Sarah and RJ have to take the bus to school, because their car broke down on today of all days. '' '''Sarah:' Well this sucks. RJ: I’ve had it worse than walking half a mile. Sarah bumps into CC, who drops her bag Sarah: '''I am so sorry. '''CC: '''Oh no worries dear, it’s my fault. ''They buck down to pick up the bag. '' '''CC: Listen, I heard about your friend. Alex. Sarah: Oh, yeah? CC: I’ve met her before. Sarah: '''Really? '''CC: '''Yeah, she came to me once. She needed something from me. She made me swear I would never tell anyone, but now that she’s dead… '''Sarah: '''What if we meet up tomorrow afternoon? I would love to hear what you have to say. '''CC: Okay! Sarah and RJ walk on. Once Sarah is at school she gets the other three girls. They sit down at lunch. '' '''Sarah: '''This is seriously creepy. '''Dani:' Why? Alex knew a lot of people. Sarah: All of these people we seem to meet this year.. they all seem to have a strange connection to Alex. And I mean everyone. Ari, Kieran, RJ, CC, everyone. It’s just seriously weird. Catie: You’re right. A might not be here anymore, but it doesn’t mean that the mystery is solved. Kaylin: Alex’s killer is still out there somewhere. We just need to find them. Yazzy: '''What are we talking about. ''They all look up. '' '''Catie: Nothin, it’s nothing. Yazzy: Oh please! There’s no need to keep secrets from me. Catie: I’m serious it was nothing. Yazzy: Fine then… Tori is still guiding Kaylin through the hallway. Some people look up and stare at her, others just simply continue doing what they’re doing. Until Chris walks by. '' '''Tori:' Walk along, scumbag. Chris: I didn’t even say anything yet! You do know that- Tori: '''Oh surprise! I don’t care. Come on Kaylin moving on here. '''Kaylin: '''You know it. ''Tori and Kaylin arrive at Kaylin’s class. '' '''Tori: '''Okay so at Vicky’s store at 3:30 okay? '''Kaylin: '''Totally! '''Tori: '''Okay see you then! ''Kaylin walks in and sits with Ari and the other girls. '' '''Dani: Hi! Catie: Hey Kaylin! Here, want some juice. Catie hands her juice, but Kaylin isn’t amused. Kaylin: '''Am I missing something? '''Ari: Want a cookie? Kaylin: 'Guys, I said I didn’t want any special treatment! '''Ari: '''Well too late, we already bought you cookies. ''Kaylin hesitates '''Kaylin: Fine give me the cookie. But only this once. I just want you to treat me like anyone else here, okay? I get enough weird faces and shallow sympathy from everyone else. Sarah: Whatever you say.. The four girls meet Tori at Victoria’s Boutique. Catie: Wow, it’s been a while. Dani: This is where it all ended… Sarah: '''More like where it all started. ''Victoria comes out '' '''Victoria: Girls! Welcome! They walk in. '' '''Victoria': Let me get you darlings some tea! They start trying on clothes. Kaylin comes out of the dressing room wearing a blue dress. Kaylin: What do you think? Catie: I think it’s gorgeous! Dani: Totally! Tori: Gorgeous? More like BOREgeous. There is an awkward silence. '' '''Kaylin:' You were just waiting to use that line weren’t you. Tori: What if I was? It doesn’t even matter. Spice things up little sis, I know you can do it. Tori hands her a shorter dress. '' '''Kaylin:' I guess I could try it. Catie walks over to Victoria.. Catie: '''Listen Vicky, thanks again for all that you’ve done. I know that you almost got me in jail and everything, but you helped us through hard times. '''Victoria: Oh no problem darling! Anything to help. Catie smiles and walks back to the group. At the same time, the four fathers have met up to talk. Xav: '''I just feel like, we should be giving them some freedom. '''Cam: '''Of course. '''Samuel: '''I’m not sure if I can trust my daughter anymore. She almost got arrested. '''Cam: Do you think that maybe that’s because you aren’t giving her freedom. Damian: It’s basically a vicious cycle.. we’ve seen it before. Samuel: Well, I think I know how to raise my children. Cam: At least my child hasn’t been arrested. Samuel: Yes, but last time I checked I was aware of all the children I have. Cam: I think we’re done here. Cam walks out, leaving the three in an awkward position. '' ''Derek is alone in his room. He calls someone. '' '''Derek:' Yes, of course I am aware. He open his closet, revealing an old flip phone. '' '''Derek:' Yes, I know what to do. He types something in on the flip phone. '' '''Derek:' All set! The four girls are still at the boutique. Their phones all ring. '' '''Dani: '''Why is this vaguely familiar? '''Catie:' It can’t be, no it can’t be. “Surprise bitches, guess who’s back for more? –A” '' '''Kaylin:' Guess A’s not extinct after all….. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Blog posts